Red Matter Furnace
The Red Matter Furnace is a block added by the Equivalent Exchange mod. Similar to a Dark Matter Furnace in efficiency, it is roughly 60 times faster than a standard Furnace, whereas the Dark Matter Furnace is only 40 times faster than a standard Furnace. It also has 4 additional input and output slots, for a total of 12 each. When smelting ores, it will always double the output, whereas the Dark Matter Furnace only has a 50% chance of doing so. (Note: the Dark and Red Matter Furnaces' doubling only applies to ores, not dusts. Therefore, when a dust is smelted, it will only produce one ingot, whereas each ore will produce two.) Therefore, the Red Matter Furnace can function as both Macerator and Furnace for overworld ores. The Nether Ores page contains the efficiency in a RM furnace of those ores, because you gain nothing by macerating the ores to dusts and then smelting them in the RM Furnace. NOTE: The EMC cost for the RM Furnace is much higher than the combined EMC values of the macerator, furnace, pipes, and engines that it would take to set up the Macerator & Furnace combo (though EMC is probably not a problem if the player was able to build a Red Matter Furnace). Another thing to consider is that the RM Furnace must either run on fuel or EMC, whereas the macerator and electric furnace must run on EU. A Red Matter furnace can be powered indefinitely by placing an Energy Collector next to it. Other than the Dark Matter Furnace (DM Furnace), the Red Matter furnace is the only furnace capable of accepting Alchemic Fuels, such as Alchemical Coal. It can also accept EMC from an Antimatter Relay or from an Energy Collector placed at the side of it. If a chest or Alchemical Chest is placed adjacent to the Red Matter Furnace, it will place stacks of 64 into the chest automatically. This does not work with chests from the Iron Chests Mod (iron chests, diamond chests, etc.) However, using BuildCraft or RedPower2 pipes it is possible to pump items from the vanilla chest to one with a larger inventory. Input will overflow onto the right side, so using a chest is suggested for factories to eliminate this problem. Input appears to be the front face, and output the right face. Additionally, alongside the Dark Matter Pedestal, to be one of the most EMC-expensive item in Tekkit, only behind a fully charged Klein Star Omega and an Alchemical Tome. You can put Red Matter Furnaces in an Energy Condenser to release a huge amount of EMC, making over 20 Red Matter for each furnace used. However, it is suggested to use Red Matter instead, as they are more common and less specialized. Smelting Chart s.]] Inventory This is the interface for the RM Furnace. Ores and dusts are placed in the left inventory, and moved to the right inventory when completed (or placed into an adjacent chest). The fuel is placed in the slot with the faded image of Aeternalis Fuel (you will not need fuel if you are using Energy Collectors to power the furnace). Bugs There is a duplication glitch in which if a player places an item into the lower right box in their inventory, then shift clicks, the itemstack will double, if not turns into a full stack of the shift-clicked item. Video Category:Furnaces Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Factory Blocks